


Kuusi veljestä

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Chocolate Frog Cards, Cunnilingus, Dark Hermione Granger, Drabble Sequence, F/M, First Time, Infidelity, Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Humor, The Burrow, Threesome - F/M/M, Weasley Family, Weddings
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermionen huokaus peittyi kaskaiden soitimeen Charlien näyttäessä kielellään reitin kielletyn metsän keskelle, sen kaikkein salaisimmalle kukkulalle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill

Albus Dumbledore, Merlin, Morgana, Alberic Grunnion, Paracelsus, taas Dumbledore, Kirke...

Hermione tutki Kotikolossa kortteja, jotka olivat löytyneet pahvilaatikosta Ronin sängyn alta. Ron oli nuorempana keräillyt tunnettuja velhoja suklaasammakoista. Ehkä hän keräsi niitä edelleen - kuusitoistavuotiaanakin poika oli välillä uskomattoman lapsellinen.

Ovi kävi, ja Hermione kääntyi katsomaan tulijaa. Se oli Ron. Vanhempi ja kokeneempi Ron, jolla oli pidemmät hiukset.

"Haluatko nähdä jotain?" Bill kysyi.

Hermione nyökkäsi. Näyttäisikö Bill hänelle hullunkurisen valokuvan Ronista? Vai jännittävän matkamuiston Egyptistä? Tai kuinka mies voi antaa nautintoa naiselle?

Mutta Bill näytti Hermionelle, kuinka nainen voi antaa nautintoa miehelle saamatta vastineeksi muuta kuin toisen naisen hajuveden tuoksun.


	2. Charlie

Charlieta näki harvoin - edes silloin kun hän oli käymässä kotona. Mies ei viihtynyt neljän seinän sisällä eikä Hermione yllättynyt löytäessään hänet puutarhasta.

Kun aurinko ja kehäkukat katselivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin, Charlie kaivoi taskujaan ja näytti Hermionelle vampyyrin maitohampaan.

Kun päivän viimeiset kimalaiset vielä piirittivät ruusupensaita, Charlie riisui paitansa ja näytti, millaisen jäljen romanialaisen pitkäsarven pyrstönheilautus jättää.

Viimein kimalaiset luovuttivat ja kukat sulkivat häveliäinä silmänsä. Charlien ahavoituneet kädet kartoittivat Hermionen vartalon kumpareita ja laaksoja. Tuntematon maasto oli miehelle mieluisa haaste. Hermionen huokaus peittyi kaskaiden soitimeen Charlien näyttäessä kielellään reitin kielletyn metsän keskelle, sen kaikkein salaisimmalle kukkulalle.

Hermione näytti Charlielle vain kiittämättömyytensä.


	3. Percy

"Percy", Hermione kuiskasi sujauttaessaan kätensä nuoren miehen niskan taakse.

"Pe...", Percy aloitti, mutta Hermionen huulet olivat nopeammat. Percy vastasi suudelmaan kömpelösti, kuin ensikertalainen, samalla kun Hermionen sormet jo tavoittelivat vyön solkea. Hermionen polvistuessa Percy yritti uudelleen: "Penelope." Huulet liikkuivat, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut.

Percyn elämä oli aina ollut täynnä sääntöjä: perheen sääntöjä, Tylypahkan sääntöjä, taikaministeriön sääntöjä, Penelopen sääntöjä, itse keksittyjä sääntöjä... Hermione ymmärsi, miten raskasta oli yrittää noudattaa niitä kaikkia - olihan hän joskus ollut samanlainen.

Hetken mikään ei ollut oikein tai väärin. Percy vaikutti onnelliselta, vapaalta taakastaan.

Mutta huohottava mies, joka tarrautui Hermionen hiuksiin, pidätti kyyneleitään.

"Niele."


	4. Fred & George

"Kun on kasvanut isossa perheessä, ei voi olla itsekäs. Sitä oppii pakostakin jakamaan", Fred sanoi.  
"Ja tekemään yhteistyötä", George lisäsi.  
"Niin kuin silloin kerran, kun olin vahingossa syönyt erityisen ärhäkkää nenäverenvuotonugaata ja sinä menit treffeille Angelinan kanssa minun puolestani."  
Hermione hymähti. "Vahingossa?"

Sitten kaikki kolme makasivat hiljaa. Hermione nautti raukeasta olostaan ja neljästä kädestä, jotka lepäsivät hänen alastomalla vartalollaan. Kuusi jalkaa olivat niin sikin sokin, ettei hän tiennyt mitkä niistä olivat hänen omansa.

"Mutta on siinä huonotkin puolensa", George sanoi. "Me ei nimittäin koskaan saatu mitään uutta."  
"Paitsi tietenkin Bill... Se sai aina kaiken uutena."


	5. Ron

Sodan jälkeen vietettiin Percyn ja Audreyn häitä.

Keskiyön lähetessä juhlijat väsyivät. George tuijotti tyhjyyteen. Bill katseli Hermionea, joka katseli Percyä, joka ei kohdannut Audreyn kysyvää katsetta. Eikä kukaan katsonut, kun Fleur seurasi Charlieta puutarhaan.

Sohvalla nuorempi Bill joi tuliviskiä selaillen vanhoja keräilykorttejaan.

"Mullon kaks Bumbledorea", Ron sönkötti silmät harittaen. "Oho, eiku Dumbleborea..." Mies räjähti nauramaan ja tönäisi leikkisästi vieressään istuvaa Harrya. Mutta hänen ystävänsä oli jo sammunut.

Harryn vieressä Ginny siemaisi shampanjaa. Silkkimekko nuoli naisen vartaloa paljastaen rintojen kaaret. Huolellinen kampaus oli illan pyörteissä päästänyt muutaman punertavan suortuvan lipsahtamaan otteestaan. Ginny kohotti lasiaan ja hymyili Hermionelle.

Hermione vastasi hymyyn.


End file.
